At a high level, a vehicle platoon is when a group of vehicles follow one another. The lead vehicle is controlled by a human driver or a virtual driver (i.e., in an autonomous mode). The remaining vehicles in the platoon operate in an autonomous or partially autonomous mode to follow the route of the lead vehicle in tandem. Benefits of platooning include greater fuel economy resulting from reduced air resistance, reduced traffic congestion, etc.